The present invention generally relates to a security system for a restricted access environment and, more particularly, to a user login method for electronic systems such as computers.
A login system enables an individual to gain functional access to a restricted access environment, such as a computer system, by requiring self-identifying and/or user specific information (i.e. login information) from the user. Thus, a login system may serve to protect the privacy of information which may be stored on the environment. Although a login system does not protect a computer system from physical theft, it may serve as deterrence by disabling normal functioning of the system.
Typically, login information may be in the form of a secret username and/or password. However, as password identification may provide weak security, many systems require a user to set a complex password, and may require periodically changing the password. Such requirements may inconvenience the user and increase the chances that the user will forget the password.
Login information may also be in the form of biometric data such as the user's fingerprints or facial image. However, biometric identification is limited in the variations of data that can be used and may also be vulnerable to sophisticated hackers, who may contrive various schemes of obtaining an image of the biometric data.
Additionally, login information can be stolen (or guessed) and used for an extended period before, if at all, the theft is detected.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved login method, which provides increased security and convenience.